The present invention generally pertains to antenna systems and is particularly directed to an improvement in scanning antenna systems.
Scanning antenna systems, such as radar systems, are used for locating targets of interest over a wide angle. However, once targets of interest in one section of a scan are located and identified, tracking of such targets is disrupted when the antenna scans other sectors.